The Terror of Enerjak
by Mixedfan8643
Summary: This is a story a friend on DeviantArt wrote for me. It IS canon to Heroes of Mobius and takes place during Chapters 151 & 152 of the story. Highly recommended that you read this my fellow readers, it's important to the overall continuity of Heroes of Mobius The mighty god Enerjak has risen from his tomb and is now unleashing havoc on Mobius. Can Sonic and friends stop him?
1. Part 1

Written by Rootofallight (fellow DeviantArt member)

Edited by Mixedfan8643

Takes place between Episodes 150-151 in Sonic the Hedgehog: Heroes of Mobius

**Part 1: Gods Among Us**

At some point, he had been feeling the planet shake again. It had been doing that for some time now since the Chaos Energy had been used time and time again. But it wasn't enough. All he needed was a little more. Or at least have someone smart enough to release him from his crypt. Alas, no one had been able to. He didn't know how long he was in this stone crypt, but all the waiting was driving him mad. That's when he felt the planet shake once more. This one felt different. It wasn't caused by Chaos Energy. From what he sensed, it was a radioactive material. Whatever it was, it was causing him to feel more relieved. The bonds on his wrists and ankles started to come lose. At last they fell to the floor with a clanging sound. Looking up, he saw a light at the end of a tunnel. He knew it wasn't heaven, but it meant one thing. Laughing, he flew up through the hole. "Free at last!"

In Chun-Nun, Mati

* * *

lda was sipping her tea with Blade feather, both of them remembering everything that had occured. Eggman, the Devatrons, Finitevus, and Pi'Roth Ix. It was enough to drive a man crazy. Then again, they had always been prepared for this. Thanks to Master Kai Zen.

"I wonder what Eggman's going to do next," wondered Matilda out loud.

"Do cease your anxieties dear Matilda," assured Bladefeather. "This is a time for relaxation. Just calm your jumpy nerves dear and enjoy this day."

"Easy for you to say handsome," murmured Matilda. "And...well, I do like to relax as much as the next fellow, but...when will the next Eggman scheme or a new villain rise?"

"Please. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, it is too pleasant a day for villainous activity." scoffed Bladefeather

Suddenly, they felt a heavy rumble going through the village. The ground heaved, windows shattered, and gusts of smoke errupted in the air.

"You were saying?!" screamed Matilda.

"It-it-it feels like an earthquake!" shouted Bladefeather, holding onto the table to keep his tea from spilling.

What came next would scare the inhabitants of Chun-Nan: a horrible man's laughter that echoed in the wind. For Emperor Tai and Master Kai Zen, the laughter was all too haunting. Kai Zen rushed into the throne room to find his friend, his hands clutching the edge of his throne.

"Emperor," he panted. "Did you hear...?"

The emperor nodded his head in fear.

* * *

The earthquake wasn't just in Chun-Nun. All around the world, the same event was occurring. At New Mobotropolis, people panicked and ducked for cover. Sonic and his friends thought it was an ordinary earthquake...until they heard the eerie cackle of a man's voice.

Sora held onto her brother. "Who-who was that?!"

Tails said nothing. No one replied. This is not Eggman that's for sure. Something evil far greater than anything they had ever met had been released.

* * *

Even Eggman, Katherine and Finitevus heard the laugh as well and felt the earthquake.

"Who dares?!" shouted Eggman.

Katherine scanned the area, but to her shock, the laugh was coming from the whole planet! She couldn't pinpoint it's precise location! Finitevus, however, was standing still in fear.

"The stories are true!" he whispered.

* * *

Even Angel Island was feeling the earthquake, which seemed impossible, since Knuckles and his friends were all on a floating island!

"J-j-j-jiggly," laughed Charmy as his body vibrated.

"Stop doing that, runt!" shouted Vector. "This is serious."

Charmy was laughing so loud, he couldn't hear him. He stopped immediately when he heard the laugh and hid behind Espio's back.

"What is that?" he asked the chameleon.

Espio shook his head and looked at Knuckles, but his response was the same, "I don't know." Not even Shade knew. But the Chaotix knew that this laughter belonged to a great evil.

* * *

Even in the Void, the laugh was heard. Ixis Naugus and his crystal monsters looked around, trying to determine the source of the laugh, but no luck.

"Who dares usurp me?!" shouted the wizard. "Who dares think they are better than me?!"

"He is," said the voice of Ix. He earned a bolt of lightning from Naugus.

"You were not permitted to speak!"

"Forgive me," the crystalized echidna begged, bowing on his knees. "But there is an evil far greater than yours. He's a god."

"HA!" shouted Marik. "A god! That's a riot!"

"I'm serious!" shouted Ix. Naugus was confused. He should have total control. Is this mysterious creature interfering with his powers?

"Tell me," he said, hissing. "Who is this god?"

Ix gulped. "The Chaos Demigod."

* * *

These are the words spoken by Ix, and Finitevus: "Enerjak is free."

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere on a rocky mountain, he stood overlooking a cliff, and seeing everything that has happened on this planet while he was absent. So much pain, suffering, evil and hate. This is what he was trying to tell the elders not so long ago. Now he must fix this mistake.

"By wiping out this plague," he said out loud. "And leave it with only one god: me!" He raised his fist in the air as he shouted this, and that's when he realized something wrong. "What happened to my hands?" He checked himself again. "What's going on? Where are my arms?! Whose tail is this?!"

He rushed over to a mountain stream and what he saw stunned him. In the pool was a ball of light that emanated a blue mist. Its only limb was a single tail-like limb.

"GAH! I'm nothing but a ghost!" He growled again and hit a rock in anger, but his tail just went through it. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. "For taking away my body and my ability to vent my anger!"

He shook his head and hovered down on a rock and began to think. "Am I supposed to wander the planet as a mere harmless ghost? Am I DOOMED TO HAUNT THIS PLANET?!"

He slumped down and moaned. Then he remembered something ghosts can do.

"It may not be my body," he said to himself, pulling himself together. "But if I find the perfect body, I will take back this planet from all those who would taint it so!" He rose up and shouted to the heavens, "I am the chosen one! I have been chosen to be the leader of this planet! And I will crush those who would oppose me!"

He roamed throughout the valley once he set out on his journey. So far, he had not found a suitable body for him to possess. And yet, he did get used to possessing other creatures after hours of training. He experimented on the wildlife he came across; he forced a wolf pack leader to kill its own mate and cubs, he made a mother bear surrender her own offspring to a complete stranger. Their fates were sealed for sure. And the best one, he thought, was the most difficult: forcing a Mobian child to assault his own parents. He laughed at that image of this small boy being hauled off to juvenile hall for a crime he never even remembered.

"But now," he said. "I need to find a proper body for me to control and take hold. Only then will my strength return. Now if only I knew where I was."

* * *

At one point, he came across a forest of bamboo after what seemed like days, when it was really hours of wandering. He noticed that as he hovered, small insects were scuttling away from him, as if they knew his intentions. It mattered not. For now, he needed to find another body. That's when he saw it when he came to the top of a hill: a palace of such marvel, it would befit whatever king was in it. Surrounding this palace was a village of Oriental designs. Its people were going on through their daily lives, even though some had worried expressions on their faces. Perhaps they knew of his coming. But no fear. It was alright. They knew nothing of his coming yet.

* * *

"Enerjak?" asked Naugus to Ix.

The crystalized echidna nodded, "One of the many deities of my race. He was considered to be a devil in golden armor and carrying a staff shaped like a falcon. And his mercilessness..." He shuddered. "He could move the continents themselves, cause the stars themselves to turn into supernovas and even pull people apart molecule by molecule." Marik was the only one who was not impressed, but he still listened in interest.

"What is this Enerjak?" the Ixis wizard asked.

Ix said, "He was once a scientist in ancient times named Jak and he studied Chaos Energy and Chaos himself. He used the Master Emerald as part of his experiments to harness Chaos Energy and turn it into a power source for electronics, vehicles and so on."

"But then something happened to him when he was caught in explosion," reported Finitevus to Eggman.

The mad scientist was getting more and more interested every minute. "What happened?"

"The Master Emerald exploded Chaos Energy right into his body. But instead of killing him, he miraculously survived and he was able to absorb all of that energy. To his amazement, he was given 'the power of the gods' as he reported in his notes. To test this new found strength, he retired as a scientist and became a gladiator named Enerjak."

* * *

"He was a sadist," said Ix to Naugus. "The opponents he faced in the ring were the worst criminals in echidna history: murderers, arsonists, terrorists and even rapists, and he killed them all in one swipe."

Marik was now paying full attention. "What happened after he realized his strength's potential?"

* * *

Phasing through the walls of the kingdom, he silently floated through the market street of the kingdom. One thing he liked being a ghost, no one could see him. He could smell the unique odors of food being prepared by chefs in restaurants and he smiled at the sight of little children playing with their dolls. Even though some of the villagers had a bit of worry on their faces, he was surprised to find that everyone was going with their daily lives! I guess it would have to take more than an earthquake and a ghostly laugh to let these people know who was here.

Then he set his eyes on the palace itself, smiling at the guards that protected it. Some were clad in armor belonging to samurai and others were garbed in ninja equipment. Now if he could find the perfect body...no. These guards might have the skill, but not enough spirit. He flew through one of them and into the palace walls.

The guard shivered a little. "Is anyone else cold?" His friends shook their heads.

* * *

"Now this is the life," the spirit told himself. "Surrounded by walls of beautiful paints, and columns of jade. And of course the harem girls if there are any here." He peeked around a couple of rooms, hoping to find one of two things: a harem and a perfect body. So far, he found none of the above. Then he flew into the throne room, where he saw an old man sitting next to what could only be the emperor of this palace: a red mongoose as old as his friend.

"Are you troubled by this event, Tai?" the man asked the emperor. "You've assigned the guards to their posts, but nothing happened. Perhaps it was just..."

"Don't say it was just a weird-sounding wind Kai Zen," the emperor replied lowly. "I felt something wrong. I have a feeling we are all in danger."

"But then," Kai Zen replied. "What happens if we encounter it? What if its worse than Eggman?"

"Then we must prepare ourselves for whatever happens. I will not be remembered as the man who lost this country to something so twisted!"

Kai Zen sighed in defeat. "What should we tell the people?"

"Nothing," replied Tai. "They must be in a panic already. I don't want them to be worried any further."

The spirit smiled. Oh, if he could just possess that old man's body and make these people know that their god is here to save them, they will have no choice! Hmm...He noticed two pairs of eyes poking through a doorway. Now who would be so foolish to listen to such an important meeting? He glided through a wall and peeked his head down from the ceiling, where he saw two figures leaning in at the doorway to the throne room, hearing every word that was being said from the emperor.

"My father is really worried, Bladefeather," the female one spoke. She was a yellow mongoose with black hair tied in a bun and she wore a purple dress with golden flowers. "If this new evil...whatever it is, is something that could put a whole town on edge, I wonder what it's capable of?"

"Fear not, Matilda," the red bird said. "The planet has faced evil far greater than Eggman before. The Devatrons for example."

Matilda scoffed, "Yeah, and look where that got us: Devion being under the control of Dr. Eggman."

"And he was defeated again even then. I promise you, my lady: nothing will harm us, nor this planet."

Well, now he knew then. The spirit only had to plant a few seeds of doubt in the people's minds after a little accident happens. Then he will step in and announce his presence as a savior. "Enerjak the Hero!" the people will scream. Yes, that sounds right.

* * *

"How long do we have to be on shift?" complained one of Chun-Nun's guards as day soon turned to night. The emperor had been switching guard shifts non stop now. There was now a rumor spreading that the recent earthquake might have made the emperor a little crazy, as if he had believed that there was a great evil going to happen. Yet nothing happened. Yet.

The spirit soon saw his chance when the town had gone to sleep. He had a hard time choosing which body to possess right now. At first he considered the old man. Zen, he believed the old coot was called. But he took it back after believing that if he was a true martial artist master, his mind would be too strong to control. Then the spirit thought about making the feeble emperor commit suicide. Just walk right into the center of town with a knife then slit his throat. But then, he found the perfect body: the emperor's daughter. After what he was going to do to her, everyone will have no choice but to listen to the words of the new god.

Matilda was staring out the window of her bedroom for some time now. Everyone else had gone to sleep. She was already hearing harsh words about her father and how he may be losing his mind over an earthquake. Bladefeather actually gave one of the guards a stern talking to. Truth be told, she had never seen him this angry. How could such a little earthquake cause all this trouble? She turned to her bed to go to sleep. It's time to go to her dreamland and forget her troubles now. The last thing she saw before passing out was the shadow of an echidna garbed in armour.

* * *

Bladefeather was in bed reading, trying to take his mind off the foul words that were coming from the mouths of the townspeople and the guards regarding the emperor's preparation for an enemy that did not even exist. All because of an earthquake. Well, he certainly didn't take it standing down. He gave the guards such a scare that they had no choice but to resume their duty. Still, he had to admit it, why did the emperor get so paranoid all of a sudden. It bothered him, but he decided to talk to him in the morning.

He set his book aside and prepared to go to sleep...when he heard floorboards creaking. Someone was right outside his bedroom door. Grabbing his knife he inched towards the door. He swung open...only to reveal Matilda in her nightgown.

"Oh! My apologies. What are you doing up at this ever so late hour?"

"I was getting a midnight snack," Matilda responded. "I just need a bit of food."

"Oh. Okay," yawned Bladefeather. "See you in the morning." He closed the door to his bedroom. He paused. Wait. Since when did the princess care about food at this time of crisis? He opened the door again, but she was gone. "Master Kai Zen!" he hissed, rushing down another hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, the emperor was lying peacefully in bed...not noticing his own daughter looming over him. Without warning, she grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it and pressed down. His muffled screams and his thrashing about made the princess smile, even if it wasn't really her smiling. Suddenly, guards entered the room.

"PRINCESS MATILDA?!" they screamed in shock.

The spirit turned around. He smiled as he said with the princess' voice, "Yes?"

By the time Bladefeather rushed into the emperor's bedroom, he saw the five guards he sent lying on the floor, unconscious and to his horror, Matilda holding her own father by the throat. He was turning blue every minute, but she smiled wickedly as she watched.

"Matilda?!" shouted Bladefeather. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Matilda said nothing and continued strangling Tai. Bladefeather knew this was not Matilda and he grabbed one of his daggers and did something he thought he would never do: held the blade to her throat.

"Who are you, imposter?" he screamed.

She looked at at the bird and her face stretched into a smile of inhumane proportions. "Matilda can't hear you anymore," said Matilda in a distorted voice. Then without warning, a blast of Chaos Energy erupted from her mouth, sending the bird flying through three of the palace walls and into the town square. He got back up to his feet and pulled out more daggers.

"Who are you?!" he shouted again.

The creature that resembled Matilda was walking towards him was more powerful than anything he had ever felt and the smile painted on her face ruined her beautiful looks. Even though she was engaging an enemy, she still held her father's throat in her hand. He had to end this and fast!

"Your lovely Matilda," responded the thing.

"No you aren't! Don't you know who that man is you're strangling?" shouted Bladefeather. "Your own father?"

The thing looked down at Tai, then smiled to inhumane proportions again. "Oh, alright. He's harmless anyway."

The thing tossed Tai away where he landed in a bush with a thud. Bladefeather had seen enough. He grabbed more daggers from his robes and tossed them at the thing he called his friend. To his shock, they stopped in mid air. The thing used Chaos Energy to turn the blades around and fly them back to their owner. Bladefeather flew into the air, then came crashing down when he felt something heavy crash down onto him. The thing floated down and smiled again at the sight of the red bird lying at the bottom of the crater.

"Enough of this!"

She turned around to find herself facing...what was his name? Kai Zen. "Well, nice to see you here, old man."

"Don't talk to me like that, monstrosity!" the old man shouted. "How dare you take the form of my best pupil and force her to attack her own father! Why would you do it?!"

The thing that looked like Matilda smiled inhumanely once more. "I AM Matilda, you old coot! She's just not here right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why don't you just shut up and start fighting, old man?"

Kai Zen snarled and charged. The thing suddenly warped right in front of him. Then, he felt stiff. He couldn't move any bone in his body. The thing smiled again. At this close length, it truly did look frightening.

"A special Chaos ability," it said. "I can use the energy to cause total paralysis in your nervous system once it enters your body via your bloodstream. You're helpless before me now."

"I'm not!"

She turned around to see the bird, Bladefeather, was it? rise up from the crater and grip his daggers.

"Release my friend or pay the price!" Then the thing laughed, sounding nothing like Matilda, but more like a witch.

"How?!" she cackled. "You cannot do anything without hurting your friend! You can't do anything, pigeon!"

That did it. Angrily, Bladefeather flew up in the air and performed a dive bomb, aiming at Matilda's head. It wasn't deadly, but it would knock her out cold. But he was stopped abruptly and flung towards a wall when she grabbed Kai Zen and swung his paralyzed body like a bat.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! NO HONOUR?!" screamed the old master. "USING SOMEONE ELSE AS A WEAPON?!" He stopped shouting when the thing snarled at him.

"Quiet." They both noticed that guards and civilians were coming out of the shadows, curious about the ruckus going on. "Looks like I have an audience. Perfect!" Tossing the paralyzed master to the ground, she flew up into the air and onto a pole. As Tai Zen, Bladefeather and the people watched, Matilda raised her arms up into the air and she spoke in her normal voice.

"People of Chun-Nun! The age of oppression is at an end! We have become far too great with too little to go around! The governments we once trusted with our money has squandered it! The heroes we have trusted with our lives have sabotaged it. To their eternal credit, we are dying."

"That's a lie!" shouted Bladefeather.

"Fear not," continued Matilda. "There is a future. I had a dream last night by a prophet named Enerjak. He shared a vision with me, a vision of my own father leading our country to doom! His foolish decisions will end us!"

The crowd started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Think about it! He had the guards arm themselves for nothing! All because of an earthquake and a funny wind!"

"You tried to kill your own father?!" shouted Kai Zen in disbelief. "Because you listened to the words of some false prophet?!"

"As you can see," she continued. "There will be non-believers, but let me assure you all, Enerjak will save us all! The Church of Enerjak is here for us, and he will rise us from the dirt that is this evil that oppresses us! I am Princess Matilda and I am this message!"

* * *

He left Chun-Nun but not without planting these thoughts in the princess' mind. Now she will become a prophet and led the people to his ways. Too bad he didn't kill the emperor, but in his damaged state, he probably won't be getting back in his throne any time soon. And he wasn't just talking about the one in the throne room. Oh, well. Next time, the spirit thought, make a real kill. Don't hold back.

* * *

For Chun-Nun, things have gone from bad to worse. For her crime of attempted murder, Matilda was left in prison, still bantering about some archangel named Enerjak making her a prophet to speak his messages. Only a few believed her. Everyone else thought she was crazy as her father. Poor Tai was now a broken man. He did nothing but sit in his throne, staring at nothing; some thought he was dead, until they took a close look at his chest moving up and down slightly as he breathed. Every now and then, he would awaken from his comatose state, screaming about an armored echidna burning "heretics" as he called the people. Those who believed Matilda's words believed that this was connected to archangel Enerjak.

Kai Zen and Bladefeather were left left unsure who to trust and who to believe in Chun-Nun anymore. Everyone, whether they listened to Matilda's words or not, had turned the backs on the royal family. Chun-Nan was falling. They had no choice but to leave and seek help elsewhere. Or rather, Bladefeather had no choice. Kai Zen chose to stay and keep Tai and the people stable and try to save Matilda from this false prophet, Enerjak.

"If only we knew who this Enerjak was," muttered Bladefeather as he prepared to take flight.

"His majesty rants about an armored echidna in his nightmares," replied the master. "It is only best that we seek another echidna about this false prophet."

"I know Knuckles has a temper that he has little control over, but he will listen. He has to."

The falcon felt Kai Zen pat his shoulder. "He will. He knows Matilda and you. He will listen."

Bladefeather smiled with confidence. With a final goodbye, he took off into the air. Kai Zen's own smile vanished. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Unfortunately, what was happening in Chun-Nun was spreading like a virus. Major cities were falling to the same dementia, their leaders having horrible dreams and their children were speaking of the same entity: Enerjak. No one spread word of this happening, fearing that there will be a mass pandemics on a global scale. Only one city had been left untouched: New Mobotropolis.

Foolish mortals, the spirit thought. They'll believe anything in times of crisis. That is why I'm here. To save them from this crisis. Eggman, Devatrons, Finitevus, Martians! They will all be erased! And as for those who doubted him...well, they could always be reeducated. Right now, his eyes were focusing on New Mobotropolis. He had felt not one, but two bodies with Chaos Energy in them. He smiled, now realizing his next goal: a body to inhabit forever.

* * *

At New Mobotropolis, things were nothing like Chun-Nun. Sally herself was already aware that there was something evil in that earthquake, and so did the citizens. Sonic was in his laid back attitude the whole time. In fact, he was in the mood for his favourite food.

"I wonder if they can make a Hero Chilli Dog," he thought as he walked to a nearby restaurant. "One as long as a curtain rod and covered in chilli made out of the hottest peppers in all of Mobius! And only those who have done heroics will stand its spicy-"

"Sonic! There you are!"

The voice of Tails pulled him out of his mental thoughts. "Hey, bro! What's up?"

"Something is wrong with Chun-Nun! We've lost contact with them!"

"What?!"

Tails nodded. "Sally sent a message to see if they had felt the earthquake, but they never replied! She must have sent five letters already!"

"What does she want me to do?" Sonic asked.

"Just get over to HQ right away!"

Nodding, Sonic grabbed Tails by the arm and zoomed off.

The spirit seemed to have a good eye on those two. They were the ones he needed. Now if only he could catch up with the speedy one. Even as a ghost, he could never match the hedgehog's speed. No, he'll have to be sneaky. He'll have to use someone close to the hedgehog to gain his body. Scanning the city, he looked for a potential host. It looked like some of the princess's best soldiers were on their way for a meeting. One of them will do.

Flying overhead, he set his eyes on a pink hedgehog in a red dress and boots. Scanning her thoughts, he saw that she has a fanatic obsession with the blue one. Perfect! He dive bombed towards her, but he wished he didn't when a brown dog and a purple mouse walked right in front of her. No! Not them!

Mandy placed a hand on her temple and moaned.

"Something wrong?" asked Wilson. Mandy shook her head.

"Just a little dizzy for some reason. Don't worry it's over."

"I am glad that's over," agreed Amy. "So, why do you think Sally wants to meet with us?"

"Probably something regarding the earthquake. I don't know about you, but I sure was scared when I heard it."

"You know Sonic will stop it. He always does."

Mandy nodded, agreeing with the pink hedgehog's words. "Well, let's not waste time. Time to get going."

Amy nodded and went ahead of them. Wilson was about to follow, when Mandy grabbed him by the arm. "Yes?"

"I think I need to lie down. I feel a little sick."

"Hold on, I think they have some medicine at HQ."

"Actually, that's not it." Wilson was confused. "You see..."

"What's wrong?" he asked her. He jumped back when Mandy's face began to stretch and stretch and stretch to an inhumane smile. Black fangs replaced her normal white teeth and her eyes were solid black.

"I just need to get used to this body," she said in a distorted voice. "But now I feel better."

Wilson wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Her hands were tight around his neck. It was getting hard to breathe. His vision began to blur. "Mand..." His vision turned black. Mandy dropped his body. He wasn't dead. Why didn't she kill him?! That woman must have some form of resistance in this body. No matter, she had to hide the body and go find either the hedgehog or the two-tailed fox. Dragging the body to an alley, she dumped him into a trash can. Seems suitable. Now then, onto Sonic.

* * *

_Hours earlier..._

"So what happened?" asked Eggman to Finitevus.

"Let's just say he wanted to leave the gladiator business behind and become a hero to the planet."

"And it failed?" asked Katherine.

"Oh, no!" replied the albino echidna. "Not at all! He was a success! He even led warriors in battle when facing the enemies like the Ixis Order. But that's another story. In his late thirties, he along with two Guardians were sent to fix a problem with the Master Emerald. Someone had taken it and used it for their experiments."

* * *

"They found it being pumped of its Chaos Energy for Nocturnas tribe reasons. Enerjak slaughtered them all," Ix told Naugus. "The scientist was inspired by his birth and wanted to repeat the process. So he kidnapped Mobians of all kind; not just echidnas, and wished to transform them all into Enerjak clones. They were faulty, however."

"You did it didn't you?" asked Marik.

"This was centuries ago! I wasn't even born at all yet!" Ix cleared his throat. "Anyway, he killed the scientist and shut down the experiments. However, he began to grow worried, concerned that someone else would repeat these actions. So he went to the temple where he wished to decipher the relics in it and find out how to utilize his powers for everyone to be united. However, some secrets were better left undiscovered."

* * *

"What **did** he _find_?" asked Katherine, piecing together some voice clips to make that sentence. Everyone in the base was now on edge.

"A wall hidden below the temple floors. What he found was shocking. A face with walrus whiskers in a fiery wall and a blue spiky haired figure standing against it and its army of mechanical monsters," replied Finitevus. "Sound familiar?"

Eggman nodded. "They knew about me? Even if it was over centuries ago?! Am I not ahead of everyone else?!"

"There was a problem," continued Finitevus. "Enerjak believed that he was the blue figure, due to his suit being blue as well. Stupid, I know, but he was too wrapped up in his beliefs to listen to reason."

"So, he wanted to share his findings with the rest of the world?"

The albino echidna nodded. "And as a result, people began to look up to him as their savior. The one who will end the evil that will come. But..."

* * *

"...the Elder Guardians were outraged for Enerjack's 'blasphemy' of sticking his nose into places where it didn't belong," continued Ix. "He wasn't a Guardian and so he was never allowed to see those words on the wall. Outraged, Enerjak called them all blind fools for not seeing that a great evil was coming. Do you know what they did?

"What?" asked Naugus, intrigued by the prophecy the Elders wrote.

"They laughed. Right in his face."

"Ouch!" commented Marik.

"Ouch is right. 'That won't happen for the next couple hundred years,' they said. 'Someone else will do that heroic stuff. And that someone is not you. You have nothing to worry, for it is not your prophecy.' Boy was Enerjak angry. He left the elders soon after and he kept to himself for three days, locking himself in the basement of the library, where he pulled out texts about Chaos Energy, the gods themselves and how they made the world, and of the hero the prophecy spoke of."

"And?" asked Naugus.

"I don't really know. Something snapped inside of him. He believed that since he was a hero to the people in the present, then he should be the hero in the future. The ONLY hero. In an insane rage, he killed the echidnas and went off to the Master Emerald shrine, where he believed that by absorbing its full power would grant him immortality and let him live long enough to be in the future. He was opposed by a Guardian, and martial artist woman, but not even she could stop his powers even with the help of the Guardian."

"Did you say she?" babbled Marik.

"Don't even think about it. Anyway, she fell, but was still alive. Then, when all was lost...Enerjak was stabbed in the back by not a Guardian. But by an ordinary boy."

* * *

Eggman was ecstatic. "A MERE BOY DEFEATED A GOD?!"

Finitevus smiled a little. "The boy was a native of that town. He saw his own family slaughtered by Enerjak and his friends were the martial artist and the Guardian. He thought he had killed Enerjak, and he went to check his friends. The Chaos Demigod was still alive. He was prepared this time and he actually stabbed the boy in the chest with his sword, going so far as to lift him off the ground!"

"He's toast," concluded Katherine.

"Nope. Out of sheer force of will, the boy not only pulled the sword out of his body, he used it as a lever to pick Enerjak up and throw him into the Master Emerald itself. His body and soul merged with the Chaos Energy and the nightmare was over."

"What happened to the boy?" asked Eggman.

Finitevus shook his head. "The martial artist was taken away from Angel Island to be taken to another hospital somewhere that wasn't destroyed; the ones on Angel Island were destroyed. The Guardian and the boy vanished and so did all of the survivors of the Enerjak incident."

"So, WHY _**did**_ Enerjak **come** _NOW_?" asked Katherine.

* * *

At Freedom HQ, Mandy walked over to the group, ready for the meeting with Sally.

"Hey, Mandy," asked Tails. "Where's Wilson?"

"Oh, he had to get medicine for my headache."

"But we have some here at the base."

"Yeah, he didn't want to interrupt her majesty."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay."

When Sally and Nicole walked in, the meeting began. But Mandy wasn't paying attention to the inane babble coming from their mouths. She was more focused on something more important: Sonic's body. All that power mixed with his blood. It's hers!

"Chun-Nun hasn't replied to any of my messages, and neither have the other major cities. I want you all to split into teams and go to the other cities. Cosmo, Sora, Ruben, go to Station Square. Amy, you wait for Wilson and go with him and Mandy to Empire City. Sonic, Tails, you're with me. We're going to Chun-Nun to find out what's going on around here."

"No problemo, Sally! One tip though, you might want to hold on tight."

Now was her chance!

"Why?" asked Sally, confused. Tails held tight to Sonic as Sonic lifted her in his arms.

"Cause I don't know if you can stand being carried at the speed of light!"

Sally squealed with laughter as she, Tails and Sonic zipped off.

Ruben, Cosmo and Sora got into their transportation vehicle and set their course for Station Square. Cosmo and Sora looked back at the spot Tails had been.

"You're thinking the same thing, Cosmo?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. I hope Tails will be okay."

"He'll be fine, assured Ruben. "He's managed to take care of villains by himself before; like Ginger."

The girls nodded. And he had Sonic and Sally there to help him! What else could go wrong?

As the girls and boy drove off, Amy and Mandy were the only ones left.

"So, Mandy, what kind of plans do you have for a honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon? What honeymoon?"

"Well," stuttered Amy. "I thought that's what most married couples do."

"I'm not married."

Amy was taken back. "Mandy, are you feeling alright?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Wilson burst into the room and tackled Mandy to the ground. To Amy's horror, he started punching her without mercy.

"Whoever you are, get out of my wife's body!"

Amy was aghast. She rushed over to Wilson and pried him off Mandy. "What the hell is your problem?!" she screamed.

"She's a fake!" shouted Wilson, pointing at Mandy. "She tried to strangle me!"

"WHAT?! Mandy would never..."

"Wilson..."

They both turned and faced Mandy getting up.

"Get the bitch!" they both screamed. They both tackled her and started beating the crap out of her. She used her legs to push them both off.

"I'm fine!" she screamed. "I'm fine!"

They all panted in exhaustion. Then Amy shouted, "WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I might." The three of them turned to face Bladefeather. "Although it seems I'm too late to warn Sonic."

* * *

Now I've got you, Sonic the Hedgehog.

A day later...

Sonic zoomed off with Tails right behind him and holding Sally in his arms. For a while now, all he was thinking of was facing the big baddie and finally getting the chance to make that Hero Chilli Dog in celebration.

"Sonic," said Tails, still neck to neck with him. "What do you think would have caused a whole communications black out?"

"I thought you were the tech wiz, Tails!"

"Not in a situation like this. I never dealt with a total...oh, Mobius!"

They came to an abrupt halt in front of the gates of the once beloved Chun-Nan. Chun-Nun's bright marketplace was changed into something dark. Shops that sold dark objects and the restaurants' designs turned from jade dragons to ruby demons of unknown origin. A seedy looking weasel held out his hand, holding a shrunken head.

"Protection from evil spirits? Protect your girl's pretty neck."

Disgusted, the trio walked faster away from the weirdo and towards the palace. There were more guards surrounding the palace than normal. When the trio approached, they stopped them in their tracks.

"I'm sorry," said one of them. "No one can be allowed to see the emperor. Not even old friends. Come back when this crisis is averted."

"What?" sputtered Sonic. "Then what about Matilda?"

"If you want to talk to a crazy woman," chuckled another guard. "Go right ahead!"

"Crazy?" the Freedom Fighters asked, confused.

Kai Zen came walking out of the palace with a sad look. "I see you're here. We weren't expecting guests. Not after all that has happened."

"What happened here?" Sally asked in concern.

"It happened after the earthquake. His majesty had been acting...strange since the incident, but not as strange as the behavior the princess had. She kept rambling on about some spirit named Enerjak bringing peace that the Freedom Fighters couldn't provide."

"Why would she think that?" asked Sonic.

"No one knows. She just started babbling and attacked her father and friend!"

Sally wanted to slap herself in the face. Did she just hear that?! "But why would she..."

"Come to the prison, see for yourself."

* * *

Chun-Nun's prison was full of activity: prisoners babbling some sort of religious banter, or praying to some invisible being.

"All this happened in one week," commented Kai Zen. "Ever since Matilda's wild attack."

"There has to be an explanation for...Matilda?" gasped Sally.

Matilda was garbed in prison uniform custom made into robes like a priest's and her cell was covered in markings of unknown writing. She smiled when she saw her friends.

"Sonic, Tails, Sally! Have you come to see the light as I have?"

"Huh?" asked Sonic.

"Enerjak is here. It's time for the heretics to be reeducated and watch as the world burns and its evil is cleansed. The hero Enerjak will save us all!"

Tails twirled his finger to the side of his head and went, "Bee, boo! Bee, boo! Bee-Ow!" Sally slapped him. Then talked to the princess sternly.

"Matilda, you're delirious. Even if this Enerjak was a fake, why would you listen to him and try to kill your own father?!"

"My father is weak! He went crazy after an earthquake struck, and prepared for an evil that never came!"

"Matilda, Kai Zen said you started to act like this after the earthquake. What if it's connected to Enerjak somehow?"

Matilda paused, thought about it, then smiled with excitement. "You might be right! It IS connected! Enerjak is here! He's here to save us all!"

"That's it," muttered Sonic. "I'm out of this crazy town. I don't want to hear anyone worshiping some sort of god whose name sounds like a sports drink!"

"It does, doesn't it," laughed Tails.

Sally chuckled, "Yeah. That actually sounds like a good name for a product. I can see the commercial: Enerjak! Unleash the power of the gods!"

"Don't you dare mock my god, heretics!" screamed Matilda.

"I wasn't," replied Sally. "I just find it funny my name sounds like that now that I think of it."

Huh? "Why did you say that, Sal?" asked Sonic. "Why do you think you're name is funny?"

Sally turned to face Sonic. "Well, it does sound like an energy drink." Suddenly, Sonic felt something rush out of Sally and into him. He screamed and his eyes and mouth flashed.

"Sonic!" screamed Tails and Kai Zen.

Sally collapsed to the ground, but Matilda looked on in awe. When the glow vanished, Sonic was standing tall wearing gold armor. Actually, he was wearing a blue suit under the armor, but it's kind of hard to tell. When Sally awoke, she, along with everyone else were shocked to see Sonic wearing this armor.

"Sonic?" asked Tails. "Big brother, are you okay?"

But Sonic's eyes were different. They looked just like his own, but there was something off about them. Then he smiled. "Sonic's heart is gone!" he said. "Swallowed by the darkness within him!"

He started to float up into the air and Chaos Energy flowed all around him. Matilda was ecstatic. "It's him! Our savior! Enerjak!"

Sonic blasted a hole in the wall, which was meant for Kai Zen, but the old master ducked out of the way just in time. Tails jumped in Sonic's way when he approached Kai Zen.

"Give Sonic his mind back, you egomaniacal freak!" he screamed at the hedgehog, punching him repeatedly in the face. This did little effect. Sonic grabbed Tails by the hand and twisted it in an awkward manner. He screamed and clutched his numb arm, then received a kick from his older brother.

"Sonic, stop!"

Sonic turned and faced Sally with a emotionless face.

"I don't know who's doing this, but you know you're better than this! Fight it!"

"He doesn't have to fight it," ranted Matilda. "He's accepted Enerjak as his host!"

"Not if we can help it!" shouted Kai Zen. He dodged another one of Sonic's attacks.

Tails and Sally leaped at him and pinned him down. Only for them to get a blast of electricity in their bodies. They were sent flying and they landed with a crash.

"Now to end this," Sonic said. He was ready to kill them, when he suddenly felt pain in his body. Chaos Energy sputtered out of control throughout him and he felt like something was exploding in his head. With a loud POP, his body collapsed to the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected," muttered the spirit to himself. "Oh, well. Note to self: need a stronger body." It was time to leave this pop stand.

"Sonic!" screamed Sally, Tails and Kai Zen.

"My lord!" wailed Matilda.

As they watched, the blue outfit and golden armor vanished and Sonic's eyes were back to normal.

"Get him to a hospital, stat!" shouted Kai Zen.

* * *

"Looks like I need a stronger body," muttered the spirit. "The fox seems to have Chaos Energy in his blood, but his small body won't be able to keep me in check. No. I need an older body." Looks like he'll have to spend gods knows how long scanning the planet for a suitable body. Then again, if it took him just hours to turn a kingdom into a land of crazies, how hard can that be?

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"Well," said Sora. "Here we are at Empire City. I wonder if we can make contact with Chun-Nun with the communications network here?"

"Uh...I'm not a tech wiz like your brother. I have no idea what to do," admitted Ruben.

"Well, I have been learning a few tech stuff watching Tails work on his projects," piped up Cosmo. "I might be able to help."

"You the man...ah, girl, Cosmo!" approved the water panther.

No one would know anything of the damage Enerjak has caused, however. Nor would they know of the true danger that will come.

Shadow and Rouge walked down the street of Station Square, confused of the familiar surroundings that were once filled with blue skies and green trees and streets filled with laughing children. Now the streets were empty, the sun was blacked out by dark clouds and the trees took on monstrous appearances.

"My, this place has decided to celebrate Halloween a little early," commented Rouge sarcastically.

"Now where are the trick or treaters?" replied Shadow, playing along, yet acting serious at the same time.

It was true. No one was walking the streets. No children were at the park, no teenagers were at their usual meeting spots like the mall, and there were no GUN officers on duty. In fact, as the two of them continued to search for signs of life, they found a school bus tilted over on its side.

"What is this? A horror movie?" Rouge said.

"Well, I certainly feel like I'm in one," replied Shadow. "This is giving me the creeps."

They even tried to contact their allies, but their communication devices were acting weird as well. Nothing but static.

"Okay. Now I'm scared."

They continued to walk down a dust covered street, finding even more overturned vehicles and abandoned toys. Then Shadow saw something that made him even more curious: the antenna on the communications tower had been taken down.

"Why would someone do something so stupid?" Rouge questioned with frustration. "It's like someone doesn't want people to talk to others!"

"Or maybe," hypothesized Shadow. "Someone doesn't want someone hearing important people."

Nothing was making sense anymore. Then, after what felt like hours of walking, when really it was 10 minutes, the duo heard signs of life: it sounded like a church choir singing. It sounded mournful and melancholy. They followed the chanting to a subway tunnel. No people.

"Ghosts?" asked Rouge, a little afraid.

"No such thing," replied Shadow. "There has to be a way to find the source of those...Ah ha!"

There was a wall of wood on the other side of the tracks and a light was glowing from behind it. The two of them leaped (flew in Rouge's case) over the tracks and to the door. Carefully, and silently, they pried off the door and tiptoed down the stairs.

"What is this?" Rouge asked.

Shadow noticed the "Danger! Keep out sign." "This must lead to the sewers. Whoever put that wood there must have used it as a patch until full repairs are done. Clearly, someone was using it as something else."

Then they noticed the candles. Who put those there? Then they saw more of them. They formed a path that lead the duo through a set of tunnels. Finally, they came across a stone door. It had a carved text written on it. Momento Mori. Translation: remember you will die.

* * *

Sonic rubbed his sore head. He was lying in bed at the hospital, and his friends were at his side. He was glad Kai Zen asked the doctors to clear the room so that they could have a little conversation.

"Can you remember what happened?" asked Kai Zen to Sonic.

"No. It's just a blur. The last thing I remember was being in Matilda's cell, then nothing. All I can think of was hurting people that did not see what I see."

"Sounds like what Matilda was saying," Kai Zen muttered. "Perhaps this is some sort of virus."

"Question is," asked Sally. "How did it spread?"

At that moment, a guard burst in.

"Guard, we're having a private conversation!" shouted Kai Zen. "Can't this wait?!"

"No time," he panted. "It's the princess! She's..."

Everyone was now open eared.

"Just go to her cell!"

There was a flash of blue and the guard was sent spinning like a tornado.

* * *

Matilda woke up with a yawn. Whoo! That must have been a good night's sleep. She must have slept for hours! Man, she could use some of that tea Kai Zen would always make. Wait, why was her room so dim? And what was she wearing? Adjusting her eyes to the dim light, she realized she was in a jail cell, and she was in a prison robe!

"Uh," she muttered, getting the sleep out of her eyes. "Is this a joke? I'm not laughing."

A buff guard said, "It's no joke. You're hear for the attempted murder of your father."

"WHAT?! I did no such thing!"

The guard held out a news paper. Matilda was shocked when she saw her own face on it, but it was wrong. Her face was twisted in an inhumane smile and when she read what she said to the crowd, she crumpled it to a ball and threw it at the guard.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! YOU GOT THE WRONG GIRL!"

"We arrested you at the scene. You were rambling about someone named Enerjak."

"I don't know an Enerjak and I don't like that tone! I am the princess! Wait till my father..."

"Your father can't help," replied another guard sadly. "Your attack and prophetic speech placed him in an unstable state. Kai Zen is in charge now and after you used him as a bat, I doubt he would let you free."

Matilda was at a loss for words.

"I believe you," said a younger guard to her. "No one would do that to their own father."

"Get back to your post!" the buff guard said. "You can talk about opinions at another time."

The kid nodded his head. "Yes, sir." He walked away, but not before giving the princess a quick wink. The princess smiled and winked back.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

"But-but-but," stuttered a guard (the buff guard changed shifts). "She hasn't served her sentence yet!"

"I don't care!" shouted Kai Zen. "She's under my care and I was left in charge of this city if something bad happened to her father! Now let her out now or I'll have you fired!"

The guard nodded fast and unlocked the cell. Matilda ran out and embraced her master, sobbing.

"Oh, master! I'm so confused!"

"As am I," he replied. "But we have help now."

Matilda looked behind him. Sonic, Tails and Sally waved to her. Then she realized something.

"Where's Bladefeather?"

Kai Zen's eyes widened. "I sent him to Angel Island to find Knuckles. I don't know what's taking so long."

"No problem," said Sonic. "I'll just go to the island and find him. I just hope Knuckles isn't giving him a hard time. Maybe I'll run into red feather head on the way there."

"I'm sure he is," stated Sally. "But they're friends. They won't fight."

* * *

_At New Mobotropolis..._

"What do you mean, I've caught the same virus as Matilda?!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Wilson told me you had the same coloured eyes when you attacked him. The same eyes Matilda had," explained Bladefeather. "I wonder if it's got something to do with this Enerjak?"

"Enerjak?" echoed Wilson. "What's that, some sort of sports drink?"

"I wish it was. Enerjak is some sort of angel that Matilda believes is a hero that will save us all from evil, although it sounds like that's not his real intentions and I have a feeling Enerjak's messing with my dear princess's mind."

"After what he did to me and Matilda," cursed Mandy. "I won't call him a hero. He's a villain like the others!"

"Maybe not like the others." The red falcon took his seat on a bench. "I have a feeling he will be more of a challenge than Eggman or even Chun-Nan's worst enemies put together. I was hoping Knuckles might know of it since Emperor Tai has nightmares of armoured echidnas."

"Why come here then?" asked Wilson.

"I wanted to recruit some more people to help me, like Sonic."

Nicole rushed over to the communication center and tried to contact Sonic, but to her dismay, all she heard was static.

"The emperor cut off all communications to prevent word from spreading," explained Bladefeather. "Doesn't want anyone to know about Enerjak and spread his prophetic words."

"Then we have to warn Sonic!" declared Amy. "Let's go!"

"There's no time. I'm sure he would have already been informed of the situation right about now and would have also been told where I am going. He'll be at Angel Island long before I do."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Amy. "We were told to go to Station Square."

"You will resume your mission. If you happen to run into Shadow and Rouge there, please tell them everything."

"Will do," everyone said.

"And what of me?" asked Nicole.

"Try to find alternative means of fixing the communication system. And keep the city under control." She nodded.

"Everyone..." They all looked at him. "See you later." He flew off. Gods help us all.


	2. Part 2

Written by Rootofallight (fellow DeviantArt member)

Edited by Mixedfan8643

Takes place between Episodes 150-151 in Sonic the Hedgehog: Heroes of Mobius

**Part 2: Ending Enerjak's Tyranny **

"Whoa!"

"Careful!"

Shadow slipped on a lose tile in the floor. The more he and Rouge traversed down the tunnels, they saw scary looking paintings on the walls. All of them depicting the same element: an echidna wearing a dark outfit and golden armor.

"This seems like a cult's work," commented Rouge. "But I've seen nothing like this before."

"What kind of cult is it?" asked Shadow.

Eventually, they came to a doorway, where they saw what appeared to be a large altar with a group of people dressed in black and blue hooded robes with pieces of yellow metal stitched to them. To their shock, they even saw children wearing these outfits. The one in the center wore a golden faceplate that covered his whole head. He must be the leader. The hedgehog and bat ducked behind a corner, so they wouldn't be seen. The chanting hushed as he spoke.

"My brothers and sisters, we were forged in victory. A victory that unfortunately caused the world leaders to cut off all communications. For they wish the world to not know of our word. It matters not. We will not let mere mortals stop me! We will merge this world into one as our god tried to do long ago! He'll create a world of piece!"

This is crazy, thought Rouge and Shadow. This old geezer is crazy.

"Now on this day," the leader spoke. "That power is to be tested! Sonic the Hedgehog seeks to destroy all that we have wrought! Brothers and sisters! Go to the world's corners and spread this message! Put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long! We will unite, we will stand together, and I will wipe out this plague! Enerjak will prevail!"

The robed members cheered. The two Mobians were stupefied by this outrageous speech. Is this what adults these days were teaching their children?

"And to ensure that our enemies do not stop us, we must capture and reeducate them," continued the cult leader. "Starting with them!" He pointed to where Shadow and Rouge were.

"Oh, crap," cursed the Mobians.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow, teleporting Rouge and himself out of the church.

Out in the street, Rouge wiped sweat off her forehead. "That led us nowhere."

"Not quite," replied Shadow. "We know why the communication's been acting weird. Question is who..."

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"Crap."

Cultists started pouring out of the windows, houses and business locations and charged at the two Mobians.

"Well, feel like putting up a fight?" asked Rouge. Shadow nodded.

"Just not too rough. They're obviously under some sort of control."

As Shadow and Rouge fought, Amy, Mandy and Wilson flew overhead the city of Station Square in their transportation vehicle. Everything looked devastated: buildings were wrecked, and the inhabitants were all gone.

"Wilson, where is everyone?" asked Mandy.

"No idea. Looks like everyone's packed up and left."

"Yeah," agreed Amy. "I can't find... Wait, is that Shadow and Rouge?"

"It is!" Wilson exclaimed. "Wait. Who are those guys in the silly robes?"

"I don't know," said Mandy. "But it looks like they're in trouble. Come on!"

The vehicle sped on as Shadow and Rouge punched and kicked the cultists away from them if they got within arms length of them.

"I could keep this up all day, Shadow," commented Rouge, kneeing a cultist in the loins. "But feel free to come up with a plan!

"Can't concentrate," shouted Shadow, punching a little kid in the face. "Sorry! Anyway, I'm a little too busy beating the crap out of guys in robes to think of anything right now!"

There seemed to be no end to the cultists that were pouring out of the city. Then a light shined over them. "Back off, freaks! Or I'll put you all in a world of hurt!"

Amy, after shouting at the cultists, jumped out of the vehicle and slammed her hammer into the ground, causing a seismic wave that sent the cultists flying.

"Get in!" shouted Wilson.

Shadow and Rouge hopped in the transportation vehicle leaving the cultists behind.

"Man, I've never seen anything so stupid my life," commented Mandy. "Stupid cultists."

"Maybe that's what is going with Matilda right now," Amy said.

"Matilda?" exclaimed Shadow and Rouge.

"Yeah. She's been turned into a prophet by some wicked spirit named Enerjak. It looks like the same thing happened to the rest of the world."

"Then that means," said Rouge. "We have no allies left to help us!"

"We still have New Mobotropolis on our side," Mandy replied. "And Sonic, Sally and Tails are going to Angel Island to meet with Knuckles and Bladefeather."

Suddenly, Wilson's eyes widened. "Wait. If this is happening to the rest of the world except New Mobotropolis..."

Mandy and Amy gasped. "Ruben! Cosmo! Sora!"

* * *

_Empire City..._

"Brothers and sisters, put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long! We will unite. We will stand together, and I will wipe out this plague! Enerjak will prevail!" The church cheered as the sect leader finished her speech. It was then, that she noticed three unfamiliar faces not wearing robes. "And, uh, who are you? Trespassers?"

"Forgive me, sister," a male cultist said. "We found them trying to fix the communications tower. While we would have allowed them to do this, it would have been better if they were on our side so they will spread Enerjak's message."

"Interesting. And what are your names?"

"Like we'll tell you!" shouted Ruben. Cosmo and Sora spat at her.

"So feisty," the leader commented. "We can fix that. Take them to the classroom and educate them."

Three guards dragged off the three and into a classroom with a large screen that replaced the chalk board.

"What are you going to do with us?" demanded Sora as the guards strapped her and her friends into the chair.

"It won't hurt," one of the cultists said. "All we're going to do is a little brainwashing. It's mandatory for new members."

"New members?!" shouted Cosmo. "I will not traipse about wearing one of those ridiculous robes."

"You won't have a choice."

They used clamps to force open their eyes then activated a machine to drip artificial tears on their eyeballs to keep them from drying out. The most painful part was the fact that every time the Mobians and Seedrian tried to move their eyes, the clamps scratched their corneas. They had no choice but to keep looking straight ahead.

"Now. Let's begin."

A projector came on and a flashing video started playing. Classical music started playing and a robotic female voice came from the speakers.

"You're mind is calm. You are at peace."

"Fight it," shouted Ruben to his friends, only to be gagged along with his friends by the supervisors.

"There will be no need to talk."

Well, this is a fine kettle of fish, Ruben thought. I have to get everyone out of here before we end up in hot sweaty robes!

Ruben's eyes burned from the strain the cult was putting on his eyes and his focus on the screen was really having a strange affect on his mind. Ignoring the pain and looking around him, he noticed his friends looking a little droopy, a sign that their will was getting weak. He had to get everyone out now! With these bonds however, there was no way to get out. One chance, he squirted water onto his wrists and ankles and wiggled them.

"Almost there...and...YES!" With one tug, he yanked himself free from his bonds.

"Stop him!"

The cultists attempted to grab him, only to be kicked hard in the head. Now that they were out of the way, he focused his attention on the girls. Using the same technique he used to escape, he pulled the girls out.

"Wake up!" he shouted, slapping the girls.

"We're up! We're up! We're totally up!"

"Now what?" asked Cosmo. "We cannot go out there!"

Ruben looked down at the cult members then smiled. "Oh, yes we can." 

* * *

As the sect leader was setting the table for a line of candles, she noticed three figures walk out with robes.

"Well?" she asked.

"We have been rehabilitated," they said in unison. "All hail Enerjak."

"Now that's more like it. Say, while you're here, you can help set up the candles out to the street. We need to attract more new members."

"Yes, mistress."

Grabbing a bag of candles, they walked outside...then tossed the bag to the ground.

"No way am I going to help those crazies!" shouted Cosmo.

"Shh!" hissed Ruben. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Right now, we have to fix the communications tower and get us some help!"

"Looks like help is already here!" exclaimed Sora. "Look!"

A transportation they recognized as one of the Freedom Fighters' slowly flew to their direction and landed.

"Finally, we can get off this wasteland!"

Suddenly, Shadow and Rouge came bursting out.

"Guys!" said Ruben with joy. But joy turned to anger when he saw the angry faces. "What's with them?" Then he looked down. "Oh, crap, the robes!"

"Wait, Shadow!" shouted Sora.

"We're not - AUGH!" screamed Cosmo.

They were tackled and repeatedly punched in the face.

"Wait! OW! Stop! It's - OW! - us!" the trio screamed.

Shadow stopped. "Ruben? Cosmo? Sora?"

Rouge and Shadow got off the two.

"Why are you wearing those things?"

"No time!" shouted Cosmo. "Get us out of here before..."

"Hey! They're stealing our new members!"

"Oh, crap."

An army of angry cultists came rushing out of the tunnels. Everyone rushed back into the transporter.

"DRIVE!" screamed Shadow and Rouge to Mandy.

Mandy wasted no time in getting out of the city.

"What is up with those people?!" shouted Amy as Sora, Ruben and Cosmo tore the robes off.

"Someone's brainwashed the whole town into worshiping some god named Enerjak," explained Ruben.

"Just like Chun-Nun and Station Square!" exclaimed Amy.

"WHAT?! But the communication tower was shut down!"

"There was another way for these fanaticism to spread," theorized Shadow. "One other way."

Everyone paused, then they all said one word. "Enerjak!"

"But how? I've never seen anyone that even resembles the figure in the paintings," said Mandy.

"He must have Chaos Powers like Shadow," guessed Rouge.

"Is that so?" asked Shadow. "I guess it's a good thing I found the right body."

"Huh?" asked everyone.

The transportation vehicle exploded and everyone landed into a field.

Shadow floated down wearing a blue outfit with golden armor.

"Blue so does not look good on you," joked Ruben, getting ready for a fight.

Shadow blasted the ground with dark energy, sending his friends scattering. Those that held their ground snarled at the possessed hedgehog.

"ENERJAK!" shouted Amy, leaping into the air and swinging her hammer. Shadow merely grabbed the hammer with two fingers, then sent her flying. Wilson and Mandy grabbed Shadow and pinned him down, but only received an electric shock in the process. They collapsed to the ground, numbed. Cosmo and Sora used a combined kick to bring their friend down, but that did them no good either; they found themselves buried neck deep in the ground. Ruben performed one of his water attacks, but a blast of Chaos Energy sent him flying. Rouge kicked him in the loins and sent him flying down into the ground.

"Shadow!" she shouted. "I know you can hear me! Fight him!"

Shadow brushed himself off and said, "Enough of the corny lines, already. Shadow can't hear you anymore, treasure hording bat."

Suddenly, she felt like she was now weighing in at twelves tons. She looked up to see Shadow's hands up in the air, his magic now making the gravity around her heavier than anywhere else. Suddenly she heard an extraordinary noise: "NO!"

Shadow was tearing himself apart at the seams as he screamed in horrible anger and pain. The armor he was wearing was being ripped off as Chaos Energy started to burn the dark energy. With one last scream, there was a blast of Chaos Energy...and Shadow the Hedgehog collapsed to the ground, no longer wearing the armor.

* * *

WHY?! He didn't he hold his grip on the hedgehog! He was the most powerful being on earth, and he managed to stop his control over him even shorter than the blue one! It's not possible! How..."Wait. I've been going at this the wrong way! It wasn't the others I needed. I just needed one person. I hope there's still one of those people on the floating island."

* * *

"So why has Enerjak come now?" asked Eggman, pacing back and forth.

"I guess our bumbling might have caused all this," replied Finitevus. "All the explosions, the destruction and the chaos we along with any other would-be villains might have caused him to be released. That's not the worst part, though."

"Don't leave us hanging," said Katherine. "What's the worst part?"

"Enerjak needs only one body to possess in order to restore him to full potential: the body of a Guardian."

Eggman froze in place and his eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," said Finitevus. "He'll be coming for Knuckles."

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?"

"Yes, and all it requires is a bit of science..." purred Dr. Finitevus darkly "Science from ancient echidna times..." 

* * *

_Present time..._

On Angel Island, Knuckles and his friends sat around the Master Emerald, protecting it from whatever evil has come. Although Charmy was more busy falling asleep than guarding.

"Wake up, Charmy!" shouted Vector, slapping him awake. "We got live action!"

Up above, they saw a winged figure fly down towards them. Everyone was ready to attack, but Knuckles stopped them. "It's Bladefeather."

Indeed, Bladefeather landed in front of them with a soft thud. "Knuckles," he panted. "There's trouble in Chun-Nun. I think you need to hear this."

"What is it?"

"A spirit named Enerjak has corrupted the kingdom and turned the princess into a priestess for some kind of Church of Enerjak."

"Enerjak?" asked Charmy, scratching his head. "What's that, a sports drink?" Espio sighed and face palmed himself.

"We never heard of anyone named Enerjak," admitted Knuckles.

"I have," said Shade. "Although I thought he was a fairy tale." Everyone was all ears. "Enerjak was this hero who went insane with godly power. Only a small boy was able to kill him off."

"Some god," chuckled Vector.

"But," she continued. "if he possesses a Guardian, he will be whole again."

"How informative of you!"

The voice made everyone look up. Something was zooming towards Knuckles at break neck speed. Just before it could reach him, Shade jumped into the spirit's path.

"Not you!"

Shade got up and frowned angrily. She was now wearing a blue tunic with golden armor and Chaos Energy. "You ruined everything!" she shouted and was prepared to attack them when...

"Stop!"

A Freedom Fighter transportation vehicle flew overhead and out jumped Mandy, Wilson, Sora, Amy, Ruben, Shadow, Rouge and Cosmo.

"You will pay for ruining everything, Enerjak!" Ruben shouted.

"That's right!" a female voice yelled.

Sonic, Sally and Tails landed onto the ground with a thud.

"Come on, Ener-joke," taunted Sonic. "Let's see what you really can do!"

Shade scratched her head in confusion. "Why? Why can't you see that I am bringing this plagued world to order? Why can't you see that I am not trying to destroy the world, only save it?"

"You turned the people into brainwashed cultists!" screamed Sora in rage.

"It's not my fault there are religious fanatics. That will be put to an end as well. Don't you see? I am this world's savior! I protect it!"

"You're not a god," shouted Bladefeather. "You don't decide who lives and who dies!"

"Maybe not. But I will be after I am done." Suddenly, Shade grabbed Bladefeather and ripped out one of his daggers. Then she held the weapon to her own throat. "I need a Guardian's blood to reach full potential, not a mere mortal who has Chaos Energy flowing through them. Now," she turned to Knuckles, who was now shaking in rage, and stabbed the knife into her thigh.

"SHADE!" everyone screamed.

Shade smiled as she said, "It's a non-lethal wound. You can cure it. But I won't hesitate! Knuckles! Give yourself to me, and I'll let her go!"

"What?" he shouted.

"Give yourself to me, or I will kill her!"

Espio looked over at his friend, who was now torn apart.

"If he gets me, we're all dead," Knuckles moaned. "Her, us, everyone!"

"Don't let it all go dark," the chameleon said. "There's more than one kind of right."

With a good, hard shove, he pushed Knuckles into Shade. Suddenly, there was a loud screech as Shade fell to the ground and the armor disappeared from her. Espio jumped in and carried her away.

"Finally," the spirit's voice said. "It is done!"

"Oh, Mobius," said everyone.

Knuckles was in the same blue outfit and golden armor as Sonic, Shadow and Shade, but now he had two more features: a golden helmet with a faceplate and a hawk headed staff.

"And now," Enerjak said, smiling under the helmet. "All will bow!" With a mighty slam to the ground with his staff, he sent a powerful wave of Chaos Energy. 

* * *

All around the world, a strange phenomenon was occurring. The people's bodies were being coated with a metallic substance. People screamed and tried to run away, but it was useless. It wrapped around them like a cocoon and hardened. Seconds later, they cracked, and the people were now the helpless slaves of Enerjak. Some wore outfits similar to the Chaos Demigod but with different colors and they only saw one person as their leader: the Chaos Demigod. Others were mindless, soulless robots with colored streaks that matched their eye color. And speaking of eyes, they were menacing and cold to look at.

At Chun-Nun, Matilda was running from the robotic slaves. Some she even recognized as her friends.

"Listen," shouted Matilda as she ran. "I don't know what came over you, but I won't fight any of you! Besides, I'm outnumbered."

TAI! A beam of light blasted out of the one that resembled her own father. Matilda snarled with anger, but she had no choice but to leave the kingdom.

Yes. Even New Mobotropolis had fallen. Nothing but the mindless slaves of Enerjak now inhabited it, be it the helpless citizens or the robotic soldiers. 

* * *

On Angel Island, Sonic, Shade, Mandy and Shadow coughed as the smoke cleared. To their horror, they saw that all their friends looked like they had been roboticized, but with a sleek design and colored stripes.

"Like my Prelate armies?" asked Enerjak. "It's more simpler and easier to make than Dr. Eggman's roboticizers."

"Hey," exclaimed Shadow. "How come we aren't mindless drones?"

"Oh, that. Unfortunately, anyone who was possessed by me is immune."

"And Matilda?" demanded Sonic. "How is it she's cured of her Ener-joke dementia?"

"That I have no idea. None of that matters now. Nothing you do from now on is of your own choosing now. You will bow down to your new god, now!"

Suddenly, a blast of energy forced Sonic, Shadow and Shade onto their knees and hands.

"That's better," Enerjak laughed. "I thank you for showing me respect. Maybe after a bit of experimentation, you will join the Prelates!"

"Like...hell...we...are!" shouted Mandy.

Before Enerjak could respond, he suddenly felt stiff. He couldn't move. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. Doctors Eggman and Finitevus were all there.

"Take over my world, Knuckles," taunted Eggman. "I don't think so!"

"How are you doing this?!" shouted Enerjak, struggling to break free.

"It's part of an invention I created." explained Finitevus "I created this simple Chaos Syphoning device to drain you of all your energy."

"And Finitevus tells me that the energy will then be used...to destroy you once you're weak!" cackled Eggman.

"Stop," shouted Sonic. "That's our friend!"

"My nephew's sacrifice will be worth it for the defeat of Enerjak!" snapped Finitevus as the syphon continued its work.

They heard someone chuckling. The chuckling turned to laughter, then laughter turned into a maniacal cackle. "You think you can beat me this easily?!" shrieked Enerjak. "I am a god! I have no limits!"

The device Finitevus had shattered and Enerjak freely moved his limbs around.

"Perfect! Now as I was saying, ALL will bow down to me!"

His Chaos Energy blasted the villains, and they all were forced onto their hands and knees.

"Surprise!"

Enerjak spun around and to his horror, Sonic was on top of the Master Emerald, sending its own Chaos Energy waves throughout the island. Suddenly, everyone stood up, free from Enerjak's hold.

"How are you doing this?!" screamed the armored echidna.

"Dumb luck?" joked Sonic. "And now, let's put an end to this once and for all!"

The Prelates jumped in front of him, but they were blasted aside by the villains of all people.

"We'll deal with these robots. Don't get used to this, hedgehog," snarled Eggman. "Once Enerjak is done, you and I are enemies!"

"Good. It will be awkward having you on my side."

Shadow, Shade, and Mandy joined Sonic on the top of the Master Emerald shrine and posed for battle.

"Come!" they shouted to their friend.  
(And Birth of a God from Final Fantasy VII)

Enerjak fired a bolt of Chaos Energy at Shadow, but he ducked and charged up his own attack.

"Chaos Spear!"

The spear-shaped bolts hurled at the armored echidna, but he either blocked or dodged them. "Even the so-called Ultimate Life Form can't stop me!" he shouted.

Slowly, Shadow glowed a dark red and leaped into the air. Holding the echidna in a bear hug, he squeezed him until he thought the echidna's bones would pop. Then he shouted, "Chaos Blast!"

The Chaos Demigod's body started to glow red and exploded from within. Shadow jumped back to the Master Emerald and joined his friends. Enerjak was still floating with no visible damage.

"I think you scuffed my helmet," he said. "How rude."

Suddenly, he flew towards the group and grabbed Mandy by the throat.

"Let me show you my own...CHAOS BLAST!"

Mandy screamed as she felt every molecule in her body overheat. Her body exploded with tremendous force. When the smoke cleared, her ash covered body was limp and unmoving.

"Still alive? No matter!"

Enerjak threw Mandy at the Master Emerald. Shade wanted to help, but Shadow stopped her.

"The Master Emerald will heal her. It will take time, though."

"Not even that rock will help after I'm done with you!" screamed Enerjak.

Chaos Energy started to flow throw Sonic's body. "Sonic Wind!" Suddenly, Enerjak found himself caught in a tornado of blue wind. He felt multiple blows on his body coming from the blue hedgehog, but that did little to hurt him.

"Give me a Chaos Spear and throw me," whispered Shade to Shadow.

"Huh?"

"Throw me!"

Shadow obeyed but not before shouting, "Chaos Spear!"

Enerjak didn't even see the female echidna come at him when she impaled him with the spear and drove him into the ground. Sonic landed back on the Master Emerald shrine along with his two friends.

"Did that get him?" he asked. They shook their heads. Sure enough, Enerjak rose back up and raised his hands in the air. Suddenly, the trio felt weak. Really weak.

"I sapped you of your strength," the Chaos Demigod explained. "Now you won't stop me from tearing you apart molecule by molecule!"

Sonic looked down at his hands and to his horror, they started to evaporate into bubbles. The same thing was happening to Shade, and Shadow. Enerjak smiled as they screamed in pain.

"ENERJAK!"

Confused, he turned and he choked when he felt something cold impale him through his chest. Mandy was on top of his body, running one of Bladefeather's daggers through his stomach.

"You took my body. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again!"

"You'll doom your friend, rat," he choked. "Kill me and you kill your friend."

"He would have wanted to do that. At least then, you will never possess another Guardian and rule the world!"

Suddenly, he electrocuted her and sent her flying into the ground.

"You should have stayed down and let the Master Emerald fully heal you, girl." The Chaos Demigod suddenly felt another Chaos Spear enter his body. This time in his heart. He turned and faced Shadow, snarling with rage. Distracted by the mouse, Enerjak's attack stopped and reversed. There was no damage on Shadow's or Sonic's and Shade's hands anymore. Their gloves were destroyed, though.

"Enough of this," cursed the black and red hedgehog. "I am the Ultimate Life Form! I will not bow to a god!"

Suddenly, Enerjak felt electricity course through his body. He evaporated and Knuckles fell down to the ground.

"Knuckles!" screamed Shade. She ran to her fallen friend. To her relief, he was still alive.

"That hurt," Knuckles groaned, getting back to his feet. "But it was worth it."

"Was it, Guardian?"  
(Cue the Final Fanatsy VII: Advent Children Complete version of One Winged Angel)

Everyone looked up and to their horror, there stood another echidna, who looked like an older version of Knuckles but wearing a black outfit, golden armor and a black cape with a red lining.

"Your Chaos Energy has given me enough power to give me my own body," Enerjak explained. "Now I am truly a god and I have no opposition." He raised his arms high into the air. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling. "As we speak, the continents are merging into one landmass. And on this soil, all will be united."

Heroes and villains alike said nothing. Suddenly, Sonic smiled.

"If our fate is to be under your reign," he said. "Then so be it. But I would like to have one last fight before that happens." He zoomed up to the Master Emerald, pulling Knuckles and Shadow with him. "You know the magic words, Knuckles."

Knuckles looked down at the Master Emerald, then sighed and spoke as loud as he can be, "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos. Please, gods, if you can hear us, lend us your power so we can stop Enerjak!"

"That pebble won't help you!" screamed the Chaos Demigod. Suddenly, he was blown away by a tremendous explosion. Sonic and Shadow were now golden and Knuckles was light purple, all three of them had yellow energy emanating from them.

"You guys ready?" asked Sonic.

"Ready," replied Shadow, removing his inhibitor rings.

"As always," agreed Knuckles, punching his fists together.

The four Chaos fueled beings took up into the sky and the battle began. Dark clouds covered the world, lightning flashed, thunder crashed and rain poured. This is a result of the Chaos Energy changing the weather. On the ground, the whole world was shaking violently as the continents moved to be one.

At Chun-Nun, Matilda looked up from a cliff, having escaped the Prelates.

"Sonic," she whispered with hope. "Please be careful." She was sure she heard the sound of a choir of angels singing, but she didn't pay attention to what it was singing. 

* * *

Up in the sky, the four continued their battle as the sky darkened and lightning and thunder flashed the area. Enerjak used his staff as a sword as he did something amazing: cut the lightning bolts into pieces and use them as bullets as he fired at his opponents. They were able to dodge them in the nick of time without getting electrocuted.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow. A rain of spears fell down on the Chaos Demigod and actually merged with the lightning. The spears struck Enerjak with great force that he actually lost balance a little, but regained it.

"Shadow flare!" he shouted, firing at Knuckles.

The Guardian was too late to dodge and felt like his whole body imploded. He gasped for air when the pain was over.

"Cure!" shouted Sonic, using the Chaos Energy to heal Knuckles some of his injuries. Then he turned his attention to Enerjak. "Sonic Wind!" A tornado even more powerful than the last one sucked him into the skin-shredding wind funnel. Sonic jumped into it and gave him a series of punches and kicks that dented the armor; the helmet was sent flying.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Enerjak, kicking Sonic away.

"Thunder fist!" shouted Knuckles' voice.

Once again, he felt electrocuted again as Knuckles punched his body, but he grabbed the Guardian and sent him flying into Shadow.

"Right," the Chaos Demigod snarled. "Time to end this! Seismic toss!"

Large chunks of the earth were flown upwards, smacking the heroes around. They bounced off and prepared for another attack, but the armored echidna rose up and shouted, "Chaos Supernova!"

Everyone looked up. Something bright was coming down.

"Is that a..." questioned Knuckles. "Oh, my! That's a star!"

"Oh, man," Sonic groaned, bracing for impact. "This is going to hurt!"

There was an explosion. An explosion so powerful it could be seen around the world. The world shook even more. Eggman and Finitevus were sent flying off the island, screaming.

Back in the sky, Enerjak's outfit was ruined and he did his best to recover from his wounds. Even that attack hurt him a lot, he had to admit it. But he was sure that the heroes were dead. He was wrong. The two hedgehogs and one echidna were still there, badly wounded, and weak, but still floating. Enerjak knew that the end was near. Their glow was fading and their golden (and purple in Knuckles' case) was fading back to their normal color.

"Just surrender," he said with a laugh. "And I will spare you!"

"Never," snarled Sonic.

"Really? Then answer me this, Sonic. What do you treasure the most?" Enerjak's eyes glowed and so did his hands. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Sonic then had an idea. "Shadow, Knuckles. I have one last plan. It's going to have to require a bit of sacrifice."

"Sacrifice what?" asked Knuckles. He would regret asking that.

"Everything. Give me everything you have."

"But, Sonic..."

"Just do it!"

Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other, then nodded. They placed their hands in Sonic's and they returned to their normal colors. They all fell, but Sonic didn't have time to save them. Besides, this last attack will cause him to fall too. Not that he cared; Enerjak had to be stopped!

Charging up all of his strength, Sonic flew up to Enerjak and punched him hard in the face. "How sad," he said. "You don't get it. There's not a thing I DON'T treasure!"

With his last strength, he shouted, "Sonic Wind!" This tornado felt like a hurricane, a typhoon and a tornado combined. Enerjak was helpless to stop it along with Sonic's punches. Then the golden hedgehog grabbed him and screamed loudly, "CHAOS BLAST!"

Like the Supernova, the explosion could be seen all across the world, but unlike the Supernova, it literally shook the whole planet, it was that powerful. When the ashes and smoke finally cleared, the two opponents were still floating, but were slowly losing altitude.

"Stay where you belong," Sonic said. "In our memories."

Enerjak's cape was gone. In its place was a pair of black wings. One was a bat's the other was a bird's. He said, "I will...never be a memory." The wings wrapped around him and he slowly turned into ashes, becoming a part of the Chaos Energy once again. His last thoughts were, "I never thought I would see that boy again..."

Sonic's blue fur returned and he fell from the sky, unconscious. The storm was over, the continents moved back to their original positions and everyone was free.

On Angel Island, everyone groaned.

"Did someone get the number of that truck?" muttered Vector.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

Bladefeather instinctively knew what happened. "It's over. They won."

When everyone heard that, they cheered and started laughing and singing. Well, almost everyone. Wilson saw Mandy looking up at the sky with sadness.

"Mandy?"

"They didn't come down, Wilson." she said.

The celebration stopped abruptly.

"They didn't come onto the island," she said. Tears were streaming down her face.

Shade, Sally, Tails, Amy and Charmy's eyes widened. They didn't move. Then Tails, Amy and Shade ran to the edge of the shrine and screamed, "Shadow! Knuckles! Sonic!" No answer. They called out their names until their voices were sore. Their voices now nothing but a whisper, they fell onto their hands and knees and sobbed loudly.

Sally, Rouge, Cosmo and Espio walked over to their friends and hugged them tight. But even they, despite not sobbing, had tears flowing down their eyes as well. Everyone else was silent, but even they had tears. This was not going to bode well with Mobius. 

* * *

Elsewhere, miles away from Angel Island, a humble fisherman was tossing his net into the water. After feeling that hurricane that occurred just minutes ago, he was sure the fish were now scared out of their homes, perfect timing to catch them. He didn't wait long. Something heavy got caught in the net.

"Whoo! Heh, heh, heh! I hope it's one of those giant bass!"

He pulled the net up into his boat and he jumped back in surprise. There were no fish, just two hedgehogs and and echidna. "How the hell did you all get here?" he wondered. "Better get some help!" He turned on the motor of his boat and raced back to shore. 

* * *

When Sonic awoke, he found himself in bed in a white room and portions of his body was wrapped up in bandages and casts. Next to him, Shadow and Knuckles were sleeping in beds similar to his and they had bandages and casts on them as well. He looked around, then wondered, "Is this heaven?"

A gazelle in a white robe came in. "Ah, good, you're awake!"

"Are you an angel?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Well, my name is Angel, but no I am not a real one. And no, you're not in heaven. You're in a hospital."

"Hospital?"

"A fisherman found you and brought you here," she explained. "You all had burns, bruises and broken bones all over! Must have been quite a battle."

Sonic paused. "So, Enerjak's beaten?"

"I don't know any Enerjak, but if that is what you were fighting, Mr. Sonic, then yes. It's over. Oh, and before I go, you're friends are in the waiting room. Would you like them to come in?" Sonic nodded. "Hold on."

As soon as she left, Sonic plopped back into the pillow and he smiled. He looked over at his sleeping friends, neither one of them aware of who was going to burst into that door. Still, he was happy. Enerjak was gone...but for how long? "I will never be a memory," was what he said. When will he...No. Don't think that. Now's a time for celebration. Suddenly, the door opened with a crash.

"SONIC!"

And cue the celebration...

* * *

On a desert island on the other hand...

"What a brilliant plan you had Finitevus!" moaned Dr. Eggman, trying to get the mech suit to move properly "Build a hi-tech pick-axe and foolishly take on a god with it?! Gee, why didn't I think of that?!"

"Oh curb your insolence you prattling moron!" was the response that snapped out of Finitevus' mouth, trying to get out of the sand he was buried in...


End file.
